Calculating Life
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's father killed her mother then himself.She was then put in a orphange.Years later she's adopted.Life starts to get good for the mute girl,until she becomes a teenager.Love.Which she thought she'd never feel again returns.Inuyasha.Serious drama!
1. A Imaginary Phoenix Down

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here to darken your day!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 1"A Imaginary Phoenix Down"

_**11 Years Ago**_

_5-year old Kagome watched her father beat on her mother. Her mother trying to get away or stop him never coming into use. He finally stops and looks up at her with anger. Kagome gasps then gets up and runs to her room that's in the basement. Kagome latches all the locks and crawls under her bed. _

_Mr.Higurashi beats on the hard metal door. Ms.Higurashi had installed it when Mr.Higurashi had to do over time at his job. He cursed at her,and called her terrible names. Kagome clenches the silver oval locket her mother had given her at birth. The house had gotten very quiet. She finally heard her mother screaming. "Please don't do this,Caleb!No!" Two gun shots went off then one more. There was a tump then silence._

_Kagome crawled from under her bed,and ran to the door yanking everything open. Kagome ran out her room,up the basement stairs,the hallway,then downstairs. There on the floor were her two parents. In a pool of blood. Kagome ran to her mother and shook her._

_"Momme!Momme!Wake up!No!"sobbed Kagome. _

_There were sirens coming closer to her home. Kagome felt all warmth leave her body seeing her mother dead along with her abusive father. She didn't love him. She didn't care what happened to him. She sobbed on her mother's stomach._

_The door was broken down. Policemen rushed in. The cheif picked up,Kagome and walked out. Kagome sobbed in the mans shoulder but didn't scream for her mother. Not another word leaving her mouth. _

_**7 Years Later**_

_12-year old Kagome sat in her room writing in her thick journal. It was something her mother had left behind for her. Her mother had told her to calclate life as she went on,because everytime she slept at night she'd read it in her dreams. Kagome had become mute since that day. It was dawn,and shw wrote in her journal on her 50th passage._

_"Life is like a fire_

_That soon dies down when there's no other wood to feed it_

_I've lost more and more blood as I cut between the pain_

_The pain of reality not fantasy_

_Queitness has always been my thing_

_Will it ever be changed?"_

_Kagome closed her book. The door opened,and the owner walked in with her usual smile._

_"How have you been today,Kagome?"asked Lady Hime. Kagome only nodded._

_Lady Hime nodded"Good.We're showing off the children now for adoption maybe it's your lucky on dear" _

_Kagome stood and put her book into her sandy tan one-strap bag then followed Lady Hime to the Adoption Line she'd call it. She put Kagome in the line and told the guards to let the adults inside. 1 adult was let in at a time. To choose a child one by one. He was a man possitive he was 20. _

_He had long raven hair,and soothing dark blue eyes like her own. Except her's had become empty. He walked down the line looking at ever girl. He stopped in front of Kagome,and smiled. He knelt down to her. Face-to-face. _

_"Hey there,kiddo.What's your name?"he asked. Kagome flipped over he locket and revealed her first,and middle name. Kagome Jaylin. She didn't want Higurashi put on her mother's locket._

_He smiled"A beautiful name you have.What do you say about coming home with me?" _

_Kagome looked at him calmly. A part of her felt relieved. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was shocked but smiled. He let Kagome get on his back then walked to the counter. _

_Lady Hime was very happy for Kagome. Hime was like a sister to Kagome. She was a helper at the Orphange. She was only 18. She'd made her promise to vist her. _

_Kagome went home with her new father. He told her his name was Ryuu Makotsu. Her last name was now Makotsu. She felt comfrontable around him tough. They drove up to a beautiful house._

_"Come on.We'll go shoppin for you later"he smiled. Kagome followed him into the roomy house. She could finally start over but... she doubted she'd talk again._

_**Monday:At School.Elementary**_

_Kagome walked into the classroom. Kids were running around like animals. A girl ran into Kagome. Kagome fell onto her back. Kagome had all her hair up in the black hat she had on. She looked like a boy,and rather boys think that._

_"Oh!I'm sorry!"said the girl. Kagome took her hand._

_She smiled"I'm Sango Yamata!Who are you?" Kagome showed Sango her new dog tag neckalce her father got her. Her new father._

_"Can you talk,Kagome"asked Sango concerned. Kagome flipped the chain and it said 'mute'_

_Sango whispered"Ohh... it's okay.Well.I have two other friends.Wait.Inuyasha!Miroku!Come here!"_

_A silver headed hanyou,and a human. Kagome looked at the floor. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's neck. "This is Kagome Makotsu.She's new."_

_"Hey.I'm Miroku Tsuyu.Nice to meet you"he smiled. _

_"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi,and don't stand to close to Miroku he's a pervert"smirked Inuyasha. Miroku glared at him._

_Sango glared at them both"Also... she's mute"_

_"She?I didn't know she was a girl!"whispered Inuyasha. Kagome took her hat off. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulder's. Inuyasha's eye bugged out. She was cute!_

_Sango giggled,and Miroku laughed. Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. Inuyasha blushed then looked away. She was introduced to Naraku,Kikyo,Kouga,Kagura,and other people. some were rivals though._

_Kagome felt comfrotable. Though none of them knew what her past was meaning... they'd never know her. Well... that is til they grow up._

_**Next Chappy;4 Years Later**_


	2. Harder From Here On Out

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here to darken your day!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 2"Harder From Here On Out"

_**5-Years Later**_

17-year old Kagome Makotsu walked to the school by herself as always. She was convinced to stop wearing her hat by Inuyasha whom which she had a crush on. He'd never know because she'd never talk. They always asked her why she never spoke but... it's sometimes better to keep secrets well locked up.

So she'd never feel the pain again. She only spoke to her father. When she turned 6 she began to talk to him more. Though she almost once spoke to Inuyasha. He'd say mean things that made her angry but she ended up only stepping on his foot. Worked everytime.

"Hey!Kagome!Wait up!"came Sango's voice.

Kagome turned around to see Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha,and his girlfriend but her enemy,Kikyo. She had her arm wrapped around Inuyasha's arm. She turned and kept walking. They caught up. Sango panted and looked at Kagome confused.

Sango asked"Why you kept walking,Kags?" Kagome shrugged glaring at the ground. Inuyasha snorted,and Kikyo smiled.

"So... did your dad get the letter he's been waiting for,Kags?"asked Sango chaging the subject. Kagome shook her head. Her father had been stressed but always seemed to have a smile on his face around her.

Sango frowned"This isn't your week is it?"

Kagome just kept walking. Bankotsu,and Suikotsu jumped from the tree Kagome was coming up too. Kagome jumped and swung with her eyes closed. She hit Bankotsu right in the nose. He fell back onto the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh, crap!Bankotsu are you alright man?!"yelled Suikotsu trying to help his brother who only kicked because of the pain.

Kagome threw a very hard punch. Inuyasha blinked,surprised. He hadn't known she was good at reflects. Suikotsu,and Bankotsu were the schools hotshots and bullies. She hated when they came across her.

Suikotsu glared at Kagome. Kagome took off toward the school. Sango grabbed Suikotsu's collar before he could follow then threw him to the ground. Suikotsu glared up at Sango. The schools bad chick. She went out with Miroku Tsuyu. Some girls worshipped her others hated her. So what?

"Leave her alone,Suikotsu or I'll make sure to brake every bone in your body!"spat Sango venomously. They took off running. Kagome was already probably in the school they made their way there as well.

_**Lunch**_

Kagome sat under a shady tree and wrote a poem like she usually did. She didn't notice someone walking toward her.

"Why are you eating by yourself,Kagome"came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome paid him no attention. He sat down beside her.

Inuyasha asked"When will I ever get to hear your voice?" Kagome looked up at him,and shrugged.

"I wish I could hear your voice.Just once."he smiled with hope. Kagome opened her mouth then closed it once again. Inuyasha grunted then stood up.

Inuyasha crossed his arms"We've been friends for 5 years,and you still won't say a word to me?"

Kagome sensed his feelings of sorrow. She wasn't going to give in no matter what. She looked the other direction wanting him to go away. When she looked back where he stood he no longer stood in her path. Kagome stood up,and made her way to her last class.

_**Home**_

Kagome flopped down on the living room chair. Her dad sat at his desk typing away on his laptop.

"How was school,Kagome?"he asked in intrest turning away from his work. A soft smile on his face.

Kagome sat up"Terrible,and dull as always.Inuyasha has been trying to make me talk to him.I'm not ready.Soon as I ndo he'll ask why was I mute,and thats to close to my past"

Ryuu got up,and walked over to Kagome,and sat beside her. He ran his hand threw her silk raven hair. She smiled and laid her head on Ryuu's shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"I have a clue,maybe,he wants to get closer to you,Kagome.He may have hidden feelings for you.Life has many twist"smiled Ryuu wisely.

Kagome blushed"Feelings?!For me?!No way!He has a girlfriend already!"

"Has he seemed distant lately?"asked Ryuu with a soft daze. Kagome nodded.

Ryuu smiled"Trust me.He's feeling something because... I... I have the same feelings.For Hime" Kagome gasped then squealed.

"Ohhhhhh!Hime,and Dad sitting in the tree.Did you give her any clues?"asked Kagome.

Ryuu blushed"No.For the same reasons Inuyasha hasn't."

"What?To much pride?Sometimes you have to take a chance,and go against your pride for love."smiled Kagome wisely.

Ryuu smirked"When did you become so smart?"

"Learned it from the best."smiled Kagome. Ryuu kissed Kagome's forehead soon as the door bell rung. Kagome got up,and ran to the door still smiling hoping it was Hime. She opened the door to see Inuyasha.

Kagome gave a confused look as in wanting to know why he was at her house. She felt a hand opened the door wider. Kagome looked up to see Ryuu smiling brightly.

Ryuu asked"What brings a Takahashi to these parts?"

"I...um... need to talk to Kagome"struggled Inuyasha turning red slightly. Ryuu surpassed the feeling of laughing.

Ryuu nodded and gave Kagome a push. She bomped into Inuyasha,and looked back at her father who winked at her then closed the door. She was going to get major pay back,but... maybe he was right.

Inuyasha sighed"Me,and Kikyo broke up.I found out she'd been cheating on me with that basturd Naraku."

At the sound of Naraku's name made her shiver. He'd had a serious,and hard crush on her since the day she showed up in Tokyo. good thing she had Inuyasha. If not... who knew what Naraku would try.

"This seems pretty dumb to be telling you,but... I want to tell you with me to the park?"asked Imuyasha. He put a strand of her raven hair behind her ear as the coming winter's breeze blew. Kagome blushed but then nodded.

_**The Park**_

Inuyasha pushed Kagome who sat on the swing. They did that a lot as kids. Just like old times. She just felt like telling him how she felt a flashback taking over her vision. He had done a lot for her, when could it be her time to do him a favor. Like talking to him. She even talked to Sango when they were alone.

_**Flashback;4 years ago**_

_"Hey you mangy wolf!Get away from her!"spat Inuyasha pulling Kouga away from Kagome before he could force a kiss out of Kagome. _

_Kouga was shoved back onto the ground. When he stood up Inuyasha tackled him. Kagome wiped away her tears fast then watched them fight. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha,and pulled himm off of Kouga wanting him to stop. "Stop"whispered Kagome. Inuyasha let go of Kouga when he heard her voice. He was sure of it. His hanyou hears heard it cleary. Kouga took off with his tail between his legs._

_Inuyasha asked"Did you just talk,Kagome?" _

_Kagome shook her head violently til Inuyasha grabbed each of her cheeks. Kagome froze and looked up into his amber eyes. Inuyasha smirked and kissed Kagome's forehead. Kagome turned red as a tomato._

_"I'm sorry I even let Kouga get that close to you"whispered Inuyasha smirking. Inuyasha grabbed her arm,and put it on his shoulder. Kagome felt like a rat under a cats glare. He was leaning in. Kagome was thankful for him. Kagome gave him a quick peck on the lips then hugged a shocked Inuyasha. He was expecting her to pull away. He smirked then hugged her. Kagome was red but smiled starting to feel fuzzy inside. _

_**End Flashback;4-Years Later**_

"I heard that your father's been struggling since he got fired from his old job"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome skid to a stop,and looked back at him confused. Wondering why he was stalling. He looked at her then sighed. He sat on the swing beside her. She was hesitating to say something but she wasn't going to stop herself anymore.

Inuyasha sighed heavily"Fine.I'll get to the point.I came here to tell you I broke up with Kikyo for a reason,and that reason was that I had feelings for someone else in my life"

Kagome froze as the icy cold wind blew. Her father was right. He did have feelings for her! He's throwing hints now. Kagome turned to look at him. She opened her mouth but her began to talk once again.

Inuyasha glared at the ground"I can't tell this person because she acts as though I never exist" Kagome looked at him with guilt. Kagome took a deep breath,and looked away.

"Who is she?"asked Kagome finally. Inuyasha looked at her shocked. That was her second sentence she'd said to him. Well sentence and a half. His gaze softened.

Inuyasha smirked"Her name's Kagome" Kagome smiled but didn't turn to look at him. She knew she was red as a tomato.

"Hmmmm... I don't know her."smirked Kagome. She turned to look at him.

Inuyasha glared at her amused"Oh that was suppose to be funny." Kagome laughed at how nervous he looked.

"I love it when you smile,Kagome.Instead of looking gloomy all the time"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"So does my dad.I'm sorry I made you feel so sad.I... I can't tell you know but there was a thing that happened when I was 5,and I... just didn't have to strength to talk"

"I understand.I won't keep bothering you to know what it is.I'll wait until you're ready"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"Now... whose this Kagome you were talking about?"

"That's it!"shouted Inuyasha as he stood up.

Kagome began to laugh. she got up,and ran deeper into the park. Inuyasha caught up with her and grabbed her by her waist. They fell into the cool grass laughing.

Inuyasha sat up,and looked down at Kagome. She froze when she felt his warm hand slid into her own. He leaned in closer. Kagome couldn't move. Everything just froze like ice.

She felt all the ice melt when his lips touched her's. The kiss deepened. She couldn't believe the feeling that surged threw her like a stream. Inuyasha smirked when he felt her heart rate pick up. She kissed back without hesitation. Inuyasha pulled back,and looked into her dark blue eyes. All the sorrow he once always saw was all gone.

Kagome whispered"You never showed you had feelings for me"

"I never knew how too show my feelings.I always got nervous even trying to talk to you"he whispered back.

Kagome sat up"I... before we go that far.I want to know you even more."

"You know everything about me,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha confused.

Kagome looked the other way"I want you to know me.When the time comes... I'll tell you what made me mute"

"I understand,but...

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him"I want to kiss you once more" Kagome smiled softly. He captured her lips into a heated kiss.

_**From Behind A Tree**_

"Damn that Inuyasha.I'll get him back."said a angry Naraku. Kikyo who stood behind her clenched her fist so hard blood trickled down her palm.


	3. I'm Starting Fresh

What up,DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 3"I'm Starting Fresh"

_**Next Day;Dawn**_

"Kagome!Kagome!"called Mr.Makotsu.

Kagome jumped up out of bed,and looked around confused. She threw on her black tank top then put her messy raven hair into a ponytail. She ran out the room then downstairs. She nearly fell down them as well. Ryuu was looking as though he'd go crazy.

Kagome asked"What's wrong,Dad!?" He looked at his watch then the door.

"I got an interview at the Takahashi Company!I can't nbelieve I didn't think about that before.I won't be back til late.I have some plans with hime...so don't wait up"he panted after finishing his run on sentences.

Kagome nodded then smiled"Relax.Mr.Takahashi will hire you.We've know them for quite a while.Go... just go.Drive safely"

Ryuu grabbed his stuff and kissed Kagome on the forehead then ran out. Kagome waved him off. The phone began to ring. She slamnmed the door,then locked it. She ran into the kitchen nearly falling. Kagome yanked the phone off the hook,and answered. "_Hello!?_"

"Hey,Kagome.Has your father left?"came Hime's voice. Kagome relaxed and hopped up onto the counter.

Kagome smiled"Yeah!Just missed him!"

"Darn.Thanks,bye!"she said in her usual cheery voice.

Kagome put the phone on the retriever then jogged up to her room. She undressed then ran into her bathroom. Kagome turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. Enjoying the hot water. Washing around all the scars she'd have for the rest of her life.

After,she took a shower. Kagome put on black jean pants,and a black long shirt with white long sleeves. She put on her jacket and some black Reebok. Kagome grabbed her house/car keys then jogged out her room then downstairs. Kagome ran out the house to only see a black mustang pull up. Naraku,and Kikyo stepped out the car.

Kagome walked over to her black 2007 Charger. Ignoring them the best she could. She'd felt unusally talkative. It was probably because of Inuyasha. She unlocked the doors to her car.

Kikyo stomped over,and stood in front of the door, "Hold up!We need to talk,Kagome!"

"Get out of my face,Kikyo!Leave before I call the cops or worse my,Dad!"spat Kagome pushing Kikyo onto the ground who looked at her shocked. Naraku grabbed Kagome's wrist and pushed her against the car. He's hips clashed with her own. Kagome gasped when he began to lean in. Just like when Kouga tried to force a kiss out of her.

Naraku smirked"I like a girl that's feisty!" Kagome kneed him where the sun don't shine.

He fell to the ground in pain. Kagome got into her car and backed out. Then sped off down the road. Kikyo crossed her arms then smirked pulling out her cell phone.

_**At Sango's House**_

"He did what!He was that close to you!"spat Sango shaking in anger.

Miroku seemed pissed as well. Kagome was like a sister he never had. A very close sister. He was very over-protective,but not as much as Inuyasha.

Sango grabbed the phone"I'm about to call Inuyasha!Right now!You better n-AT!Sit right back down!"

"But Sango!"whined Kagome sitting down as she talked to Inuyasha about the problem.

She heard his voice yelling/growling as though he were going to transform. Kagome got up then stomped toward the door after glaring at Sango in the eye. She slammed the door so hard Sango dropped the phone. Sango picked up the phone and sighed feeling guilty. Something bothered Kagome way more about this whole thing.

Sango sat down not feeling good in her gut"Kagome just left.She's mad at me for telling you.Man!"

"Where- I know where she went!I talk to you later!Bye"ge hung up in a rush. Sango sighed.

Sango mummbled teary eyed"I'm horrible"

"No you're not...you're just...um... bossy"smiled Miroku as he kissed her on the cheek.

Sango smiled"thanks for the info even though it didn't work,but I know you're trying to help.So... yeah"

Miroku thought of a way to make her happy. He whispered something in her ear,and Sango busted out laughing then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks.I really needed that.Haha.Classic"giggled Sango.

Miroku smirked thinking he was the man. Sango rolled her eyes knowing what he was thinking.

_**Sacred Tree Near The Higurashi Shrine**_

Kagome looked at the shrine not far from the biggest tree in Tokyo. She ignored the red hummer pulling up at the abandoned. The icy cool wind blew her hair to the left. Footsteps came toward the tree.

"Kagome!"called a familar voice. Kagome sighed heavily still angry at Sango. She hopped off the tree,and turned toward the silver headed half demon.

Inuyasha hugged her"Are you alright.I want to kill Naraku so bad"

"What about Kikyo?Or didn't Sango mention that?"asked Kagome tired of being pitied.

Inuyasha pulled back"Same for Kikyo,but... why didn't you want Sango to tell me?"

"I... don't want to see you get mad"whispered Kagome looking over at the shrine in sorrow.

Inuyasha whispered"I woyuldn't be mad at you though,Kagome." He turned to look at the run down shrine.

"I remeber my mom use to play hide-and-go seek with me when my dad had to work late"whispered Kagome filling tears rising in her eyes.

"Huh.You make it sound like they both died"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes"This is a start Inuyasha.Um... I was adopted.By Ryuu Makotsu.I use to be Kagome Hig... Higurashi.That basturd" She glared at the shrine.

"Kagome!are you alright!?"asked Inuyasha. Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kagome shooke her head"No,no.I'm alright.It's nothing.sorry I worried you"

"Kagome.Are you sure you're alright?"asked Inuyasha. He hugged Kagome. She smiled.

"Yeah.I'm fine."she smiled,and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha pulled her back.

Inuyasha asked"So.Would you mind if I kill Naraku,and Kikyo real quick?"

"No.Don't worry about it.I think I might've pissed Naraku off even more though.Kick him where the sun didn't shine."giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked. Loving when she laughed or smiled. He captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped as he backed her up into the sacred tree. He placed her arms on his shoulder.

She smiled then began to kiss him back. Warmth surged threw her. His hands slid to her slim waist as the kiss deepened. He pulled back and looked into her eager eyes. Then began to kiss her once again but this slower then before.


	4. Fash Flash Part 1

What's up!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also don't own the song "Missing"by Evanscence,they do not me!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 4"Fast Flash"

_**Next Day;Dawn**_

Kagome looked at her father work boredly. It was winter break and she had no school for two and a half weeks. Nothing to do either. Mr.Makotsu looked over at Kagome.

"Call up Sango,Miroku,or Inuyasha."he insisted.

Kagome sighed"I'm still mad at Say,Miroku's helping his mother with some errors and Inuyasha is to busy fuming about what happened yesturday.So there"

"Make up with Sango,Kagome.You and me both know how violent,and bossy Sango can get"advised Mr.Makotsu. The door bell rung.

Kagome mummbled getting up,and walking toward the door"She has to do it first" She opened the door and there stood Sango.

"Uh... hey Kagome.Can we talk"asked Sango nervously.

Kagome stepped back signaling she should come in. Sango gave Mr.Makotsu a quick greeting then went up stairs. Kagome followed behind her. They entered Kagome's room. Kagome closed the door and leaned against it.

Kagome asked"You wanted to talk so talk"

"Look.I shouldn't of blurted all of that out to Inuyasha but... I was angry at Naraku for doing that!I had to tell the main person who'd take care of it."explained Sango honestly.

Kagome sighed"I knowbut Inuyasha gets way overprotective,and I didn't feel like trying to stop him from going on a rampage."

"Could you forgive me,Kagome?I didn't know it'd make you angry."whispered Sango getting teary eyed.

Kagome smiled"I forgive you,Sango.All I needed was a explanation.Hug"

Sango jumped up,and ran into Kagome's arms. They both laughed happy at how _difficult _that was. They pulled back.

"Wanna do something today?I'm so bored!"smiled Kagome.

Sango nodded"Get dressed.We'll figure something out to do"

Kagome ran to her closet,and pulled out a black long sleeve that had white sleeves,black jeans,and black lace up boots. She got dressed,and grabbed her cell then followed Sango out the door. They finally made it downstairs.

"Go somewhere ladies"came a womans voice. Kagome squealed and ran into the womans arms.

Kagome asked"I'm so glad to see you Hime!What brings you here?"

"Uh... business"she had to think fast.

Kagome smirked and looked at her father who turned red,and looked the other ay. Sango giggled and granned Kagome's hand and walked out.

Kagome smiled"Have fun you loe birds!"

"KAGOME!"they both shouted as the two got into Sango's silver honda. They sped off.

Sango asked"Do you think their going on a date?"

"I don't think so.I think their gonna stay there since I left.So where are we going?"asked Kagome

Sango smirked"The Kareokee.I wanna here you sing."

"Okay.sounds good.Let's go!"smiled Kagome.

_**The Kareokee**_

They entered the place. A lot of people were inside. A man was on stage singing My Sacrifice terribally. They booed him off the stage.

"Alright!that was so terrible!Can we fet one good singer up here!"called the owner getting pissed obviously.

Sango pushed Kagome toward the stage. She took a breath and walked up onto the stage. Sango pulled out the cam-recorder. She planned this whole thing. Inuyasha had told her to do this for him as a favor. It was her pleasure.

Kagome cleared her thorat and spoke into the microphone"Hey everyone.I haven't sung for a while,but I am.This song is something my mother always sung me.It's called Missing.So here I go"

(I don't own the song.Evanscence does!!!) The melody began to play on the speakers,and she took a breath and relaxed the place got quiet.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

_Sango was in complete shock. Kagome was a great singer her voice was amazing!_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_[Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

A tear escaped Kagome's eye.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_[Chorus_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_[Chorus_

The crowd cheered as the song faded. Kagome jumped off the stage,and wiped her tears,and walked over to Sango who hugged her. Kagome hugged her back needing comfont at all the memories flashing in her head. Sango put the camera away,and hugged the crying Kagome.

"It's alright,Kagome"whispered Sango.

The owner asked"Isn't that voice familar.Is Hana Higurashi your mother?"

"Yes"whispered Kagome pulling away from Sano wiping her tears.

The owner smiled softly"Everyone give another hand!"

He jumped off the stage,and ran over to Kagome. His long red hair in a indian braid,and his hazek eyes full of hope.

"I'm Hana's brother,Tatsuya.You're her daughter.After her death I tried to find you but... never could."he hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged him back. He was about in his 20's not much older than herself.

Kagome asked"I knew she loved to sing here,but... I didn't know you owned the place"

"Yeah.So you're adopted?"he asked. Kagome nodded.

Tatsuya smiled"Good for vist me sometime,okay?"

"Sure."smiled Kagome. Sango,and Kagome left.

_**Back At Kagome's House**_

Fire trucks were outside Kagome's house. Her heart skipped a beat. Sango,and Kagome ran over to Mr.Makotsu,and Hime. Sango had to get this. She took out her cam-recorder.

"Dad!What happened!Are you guys alright!?"asked a frightened Kagome.

Mr. Makotsu(is now his regular name Ryuu.)laughed"Long story"

"It's not funny!ou could've got hurt!"scowled Kagome.

Hime smiled"Don't worry dear,uh,we were sorta _playing around_ the stove,and spilled greese on the stove it just caught fire so yeah"

"Wha... oh my gosh my gut!"laughed Kagome. Sango laughed with her. They heard Inuyasha,and Miroku's voice call completely frightened.

The two fell on the ground laughing. As the two adults blushed flame red. Inuyasha looked down at them,and then at Hime,and Ryuu. Kagome kicked her foot not able to stop laughing.

Miroku asked"What happened?"

Sango,and Kagome's laughing soon became giggles. They were able to stand up. Hime looked at the ground not believeing what happened. Ryuu wanted to crawl under a rock,and die.

"Man!That was so funny.So... did you guys have fun?"asked Kagome teasing. Sango,and Kagome busted out laughing again.

Hime cleared her thorat"I... I'm going to go,Ryuu."

"Yeah.I'll walk you home"he muttered. They both walked off. Their laughing ceased.

Kagome asked"Whoea.I never laughed so hard"

"Can you fill us in?"asked Miroku with a huge grin. They rolled their eyes.

Sango smiled"Well,we came back,and we see the trucks.We think they were hurt but it was just a little fire."

"Yeah.He told us they began _playing around _the stove.I could imagine what happened!That was so funny"giggled Kagome,and Sango. Inuyasha,and Miroku shook thier head.

Miroku sighed"Poor Ryuu.Such an amtuer" Inuyasha agreed.

"Oh,and you're expert!"yelled Kagome/Sango.

Inuyasha smirked"Yep!"

"Apparently,so are you idiotic!"hissed Miroku behind his hand.

A firemen walked up"Your house is fine"

"Alright,thank you,sir!"called Kagome as he walked back to his truck. Everyone walked in the firefree house.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see it a mess,and sighed. Grumbling about leaving her the mess. Sango grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the flour that was on the floor. Miroku,and Inuyasha began to tiptoe away.

Kagome growled"Inuyasha!Miroku!If you step out that door I'll crush your pride!"

They rushed back into the kitchen,and began to help clean up.


	5. Fast Flash Part 2

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 5"Fast Flash Part 2"

_**Later That Day;Night**_

Kagome sat at the computer. Typing to Sango. Her father hadn't returned yet,and everyone had left about 3 hours ago. So she was home by herself.

_Say:I wonder what's holding your Dad?_

_Kags:I don't know but it's starting to get creepy over here.Plus it's starting to storm_

_Say:Maybe you should call Inuyasha and ask if he could come over_

_Kags:Ha ha I don't know what you're planning but it ain't happening_

_Kags:I mean it _

_Say: sighs Oh please.I wasn't planning anything.Simplying giving suggestions_

_Kags: laughs you sound like Miroku._

_Say:WHAT! I sound nothing like that pervert_

_Kags:Yes you do.Sound exactly like your boo_

_Say:Oh shut up,Kagome!!_

_Kags: LMAO_

_Say:Ha ha... so not funny_

_Kags:The phones ringing brb_

_Say:Cool... _

Kagome got up,and ran to the phone. She grabbed it,and answered after the second ring.

"Hello,Makotsu residence"smiled Kagome looking around the dark house.

Inuyasha asked"Mind if I come over."

"Hold on,Inuyasha"hissed Kagome sitting the phone down,and running back to the computer.

_Say has logged off._

Kagome growled"I'm gonna kill Sango" She ran back to the phone.

"Uh... I wouldn't want to send ou out in this storm,Inuyasha"smirked Kagome. There was a knock at the door,and she squeaked.

Inuyasha smirked"Already here" She hung up,and rn to the door,and opened it. He walked in.

"I'm so gonna kill Sango.Bloody murder"grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"Oh... you didn't want me here?"

"No!It isn't that!It's just that she sent you out in this rain-

Kagome never got to finish because he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She sighed thinking she'll let Sango off the hook for once. He closed the door with his foot,and backed Kagome up to the couch. Not pulling back. If they did it was only for air.

Kagome soon puled back and looked up at Inuyasha whose eyes were full of lust.

Kagome asked"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me.I just wanna kiss you,Kagome"he whispered kissing her necks.

He soon captured her lips once again. They heard the front door slam. Kagome pulled back and pushed Inuyasha onto the floor and shot up. She grabbed Inuyasha hand and forced him up. She closed the lap top,and ran into the kitchen,and up the stairs.

Kagome closed her door,and slid down it panting.

Kagome whispered"That was so close"

"Yeah I think I broke something"he muttered. Kagome crawled over to him,and kissed his arm.

Kagome whispered"Sorry.If Dad saw us he'd kill you first,then leave me for dessert."

"Wait do you hear that?"he asked standing up,and walking toward the door.

Kagome shook her head"I don't have super hearing like-

She heard giggleing. She gasped knowing that was Hime. There was a tump,and the slam of a door. Kagome covered her mouth giggling behind it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha closed his hears not wanting hear much more.

Kagome stood up,and ran to her closet. She put on her boots then her jacket. Inuyasha followed Kagome out the door,and then downstairs. They walked out into the rain.

"I don't think I would want to hear all of that"called Kagome over the rain. Inuyasha put his hood on and nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha nodded"You can stay at my place.Let's go,and... Sesshomaru isn't home!Yay!"

"Stop that!I don't know why you hate him so much"yelled Kagome shaking her head. Inuyasha shrugged and they got into his car

_**Takahashi House**_

Kagome took her jacket off and then took her boots off. She followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. He got himself a Mountain Dew Red Core.

"Want one?"he asked. Kagome nodded.

He grabbed another,and gave it to Kagome. She hopped up onto the counter. Inuyasha sat beside her.

Kagome asked"Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere in America."shrugged Inuyasha taking a sip. Kagome opened her soda,and took a sip.

Kagome asked"You have a big house"

"Yeah"nodded Inuyasha.

The phone rung he got up,and walked out the room. Kagome sat her can down,and jumped off the counter. Kagome walked over to the picture frame. There in the picture was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirking and also doing peace signs. She heard Inuyasha say Kikyo and instanly istened.

_"No,Kikyo.I can't.I made a mistake.You have to understand that.I-_

_Kikyo yelled so loud Kagome could here"Don't play dumb with me,Inuyasha!I don't care if Kagome didn't see it!The fact is you did it!"_

Kagome didn't understand but looked at the other frame. Kikyo,and Inuyasha were hugging each other. Was there relastionship bigger than she thought. What was really the deal. Her cell buzzed.

Kagome grabbed her cell and looked at the short video she was sent by someone. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the building she stood behind. He said something to her,and smashed his lips onto her's. Tears cloudied her vision. Kagome pressed 'ok' and then accpeted the message.

_"I knew he wasn't the one for you" from Naraku_.

Kagome glared at the phone. She walked out the room,and into the living room. She began outting on her boots,and then her coat. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Where are you going,Kagome!"he called as Kagome walked out.

She let the ran soak her raven hair. A car was coming down the street. Kagome peered into the car,and saw Kouga. Kagome waved for him to stop. He skid to a stop when she stood in front of the car.

Inuyasha ran toward Kagome and grabbed her wrist"Where are you going,Kagome!?"

"I don't want to see you again.I thought I could trust you.I saw what you and Kikyo did,Inuyasha"hissed Kagome. He let go of her wrist,and she shook her head. Kagome got into the car with Kouga.

Kagome grabbed Kouga's collar and growled"Take me to sango's house.If you make any stops... oh you so don't want to mess with me,Kouga!"

"Alright already!Shessh"he mummbled. He looked at Inuyasha glare at him then smirked. Kouga sped off down the road.

_**Ride To Sango's**_

"So what happened?"asked Kouga taking a turn.

Kagome wiped tears away from her face"Nothing.Would you just drive"

"Only trying to help.Guess I'm still a enemy of yours,huh?"asked Kouga.

Kagome looked at him then looked out the window no saying another word. Kouga sighed then stopped in front of Sango's house. Kagome opened the door then looked back at Kouga.

Kagome forced a smile"Thanks,Kouga."

"No problem.Wanna go out tommorow?"asked Kouga smirking.

Kagome looked into Kouga's blue eyes"Aren't you dating Ayame you basturd?"

"Uh... "he bit his bottom lip nevous.

Kagome growled"You're just like Inuyasha.Basturd!"

Kagome got out the car,and slammed the door. She stomped over to Sango's house. Kouga sped off down the road calling up Naraku. Meanwhile,Kagome waited for someone to answer the door. Kohaku opened the door and smiled.

"Oh hey,Kagome.Sango's upstairs making out with Miroku"he smiled.

Kagome giggled"Thanks,Kohaku" Kagome walked in and jogged upstairs,and knocked on Sango's door.

"Kohaku go away!Damn it!"she cursed angerly.

Kagome called"I'm not Kohaku!"

"Oh crap!"there was a tump. Then footsteps the door opened and Sango stepped out.

Sango asked"What's up.I can explain about that set up,Kags"

"No.You helped me.I'm braking up with Inuyasha."whispered Kagome looking at the ground.

Sango gasped"Why!What happened?"

"He's still with Kikyo.Look"whispered Kagome showing the video on her cell. Sango gasped. She hugged Kagome as she cried.

Sango growled"I'm gonna kill Inuyasha."

_**Naraku's POV**_

"I see.You should've said you weren't dating her you idiot!I see I'm going have to take this far."he smirked hanging up. He dialed another number.

"Hello"came Kikyo's satisifed voice.

Naraku smirked"I see your plan was of success,Kikyo.Now... here's the next plan"

"I'm ready...

_**Okay this totally sucked because I'm running out of ideas so pleazzzzz help me out. R&R PLEASEEEEEEE**_


	6. What Happens When You Brake A Promise

Hey ya'll!DarkShadow At Midnight!!! Also I wanna give a shout out to AngelofMist she gave me a really really really great idea!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 6"What Happens When You Brake A Promise"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome put her hair in a low ponytail then grabbed her cell. She made her way out Sango's house,and onto the sidewalk. Making her way home. There was one message on her cell. She pressed 'ok' and lisstened to the message from Inuyasha.

"_Kagome.I really need to talk to you.So call me back soon as you can"_

Kagome snorted and deleted the message. Her house soon coming into view. She groaned seeing Inuyasha's car in the drive. She walked inside,and closed the door quietly.

Ryuu called"Kagome is that you!"

Kagome made a run for it upstairs but was grabbed by Inuyasha just before she hit the first step on the stairs. She groaned and yanked her arm back and he pushed her into the wall.

"We need to talk!"growled Inuyasha. Kagome pushed him back.

Kagome yelled"I don't need to talk to you!You can't tell me what to do,basturd!"

"I'm not a basturd!You're the one not being understanding!"spat Inuyasha venomously.

Ryuu walked in,and broke it up"Alright alright alright!You two!Either talk or look at each other and do it mentally.Either way!you're not leaving her until you get things cleared up!I mean it!"

"But Dad!That isn't fair!"yelled Kagome with tears.

Ryuu yelled"No!Work it out!Argueing isn't the answer!"

"He cheated on me!It's simple as that!I won't waste my time hearing his excuses!"yelled Kagome running upstairs.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Wait!Please... just hear me out!" He followed her into her room.

"Why should I,Inuyasha!Why did you do it!I thought you... I-

He grabbed Kagome's hand and whispered"I made a mistake Kagome"

"N... no!You kissed her!What were you saying to her!"yelled Kagome yanking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled"You just don't understand you,wretch!"

"What!How dare you call me a wretch when you're the two-timing lieing half breed!"spat Kagome,teary eyed,and not thinking of what she said. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

Inuyasha stepped back"D... did you just call me a...

"N... no!Inuyasha!I didn't mean too"whispered Kagome. Her eyes becoming blurry with tears.

Inuyasha looked hurt this destroyed Kagome inside"We're over,Kagome"

He stomped out the room. She followed him out. Ryuu watched.

"Inuyasha!Wait!I didn't mean to say that!"yelled Kagome grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha yanked his hand away and yelled"Yeah!Just like I _didn't mean to _kiss Kikyo!I'm out of here"

He stomped out at to his car. Kagome watched him speed off down the road. On his way to the park to think about what had just happened. Ryuu hugged Kagome. she sobbed in his hand and began to explain what had happened.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

What Kagome said went over and over in his head. Then what he did with Kikyo was also going threw his mind. Were they both at fault. No! What Kagome said was much more painful then cheating on her. Or was it? He sighed. Not noticing Kikyo walking up the park hill.

"What brings you here,Inuyasha"asked a smirking Kikyo. Inuyasha looked up at her then glared at her.

Kikyo sat beside him"It isn't my fault you,and Kagome broke up you know"

"Yes it is!Who else gave that video to Kagome of us kissing!"spat Inuyasha standing up.

Kikyo scofted and rolled her eyes"That was Naraku.Not me,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha began yelling at Kikyo. She smirked knowing Naraku was on his way to do his part of the plan. Things were going to be greater than he thought.

_**Sango's Place**_

"Hey!Kohaku!Miroku!Let's go!Ryuu called!He's about to leave out!Kagome shouldn't be home alone!So-

"We know!Stop making full summarries!Shessh!"groaned Kohaku stomping in threw the door. Miroku came behind him.

Sango locked the door and they made their way to the car. The icy wind blew,and dark clouds rolled in. Sango wiped the rain drop that landed on her cheek. Just beside her eye. What was the deal?

Miroku glared at the sky"I don't feel all cheerful right now.Let's hurry up." They nodded and got into the car.

_**Makotsu's Residence**_

Kagome watched her father leave out. On his way to Hime's place. He seemed a bit shocked about something,and was in a rush. She didn't bother ask. Kagome closed the door then locked it. She ran to the laptop,and continued looking up college type things.

She didn't hear the window in the kitchen open. A icy wind blew threw the window. Kagome still concentrated on the computer screen. The person jumped off the counter and landed quietly onto the tile floor. The person walked out the kitchen and into the living room. The person walked up behind Kagome,and smirked.

Kagome froze feeling a presence behind her. She looked up to see Naraku. Naraku grabbed Kagome around the neck and forced her up. Kagome accidentally knocked the computer over. It began to jump.

She backed him up into the wall then made a run for the door. She heard Sango pulling up. Naraku chased after Kagome grunting in anger but continued to grin.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome!?"he growled grabbing her by the hair and throwing her back onto the floor. He got on top of her. Kagome screamed then punched him in the nose. He fell back.

Sango hurried and got out the car and ran to the door. She tried to open it but all the latches were locked. Sango screamed the tears trying to open the door. She got out her cell and called up Inuyasha as Miroku,and Kohaku tried to get in. Crashing was al they heard.

Kagome's sob was heard and she screamed"Get off me you basturd!"

_**At The Park**_

Inuyasha grabbed his cell. Kikyo smirked and stood up. She snuck away as he answered his phone.

"Hello!What is it Sango!I don't want hear about Kagome crying o-

"No!Sh...shut up!Naraku's inside the house!We can't get in!Kagome's inside!Hear listen!!"she sobbed.

He heard Kagome's struggles clearly"Inuyasha!Help me!"

He hung up,and looked around for Kikyo and cursed"Damn it!All of this!Was a set up!I'll kill that basturd if he lays a hand on her!" He took off running.

_**At Kagome's Place**_

There was still crashing around inisde. Then it got queit. The next thing they heard was a loud crash like glass.

"Get off of me,Naraku!"spat Kagome. Inuyasha finally came crashing from the forest.


	7. The Broken Promise and The Rainbow Kids

What Up!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 7"The Broken Promise,and... Who Are The Rainbow Kids?"

Inuyasha put all force in his foot and kicked it open. Kagome was had a knife in her hand inches away from Naraku. Her eyes full of terror. Her shirt was ripped just by her shoulder showing her chest. Naraku looked back then ran out onto the broken balcony glass,and jumped off the balcony,and landed.

Running into the night. Kagome's arms was bleeding. She fell to her knees and dropped the knife. Looking at her bloody hands in shock. She obviously wounded Naraku as well.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side,but she crawled away from him. Sango ran to Kagome,and helped her up then hugged her tightly.. Miroku was already on the phone with Ryuu who was screaming so loud everyone heard him.

Sango had gasped when Kagome whispered something to her. She got angry and snatched Kagome away from her and glared at her.

"Don't ever think that!You aren't like that,Kagome!Don't believe what that basturd told you!"she sneered pissed off.

Kagome shook her head and stood up"I'm just like my father."

"I don't know what happened in your past but... no you arent like that!"sobbed Sango standing up.

Kagome backed away from Sango. Ryuu came running threw the door. Kagome ran into his arms sobbing. He growled. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes flash red.

Inuyasha clenched his fist. He promised himself. That he'd never let her get hurt. Promises... were just like the legend of the sacred jewel. It always got broken then had to be put together once again.

Ryuu growled"Damn it all to hell.Who is Naraku!What did Kagome do to deserve this crap!I'm so pissed off right now I don't know what to do!" He growled unhumanly.

"Dad,"began Kagome whispering. He looked down at her already knowing her question.

"Dad... am I like my father?I... I'm so confused... I-

"No,damn it!That man was a basturd who went completely pyscho!You're nothing like!Don't ever think that do you understand!"he spat down at Kagome. She pulled away and nodded.

Inuyasha growled"They set us up" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha then looked away.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.I didn't mean to call you that.It's just there were a few things I heard a lot in my past life that it just slipped.I can clearly see Kikyo,and Naraku did their research"whispered Kagome. Next thing she knew she was in Inuyasha's arms. Everyone else left the room.

Inuyasha made her look at him"Don't apolegize.I shouldn't of kissed that slut.I promise that... I'll never brake your heart again.This promise won't be broken!"

"Sometime's... promises were meant to be broken,Inuyasha"she whispered.

Inuyasha leaned in only inches away from her lips"And sometimes promises are meant to be cherish,and protected so they can never be broken"

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Tears spilled out her eyes. She would never fall for Naraku's little tricks again. Never again.

_**Three Months Later**_

It was mid-Feburary and unexpected news,and news flashes had finally come.

1.)Hime was 3 months pregnant

2.)Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,etc... were graduating in 3 months

3.)Hime moved into the Makotsu home

4.)Hime and Ryuu married on christmas day

Not that exciting I know but what could be so... so... dramaish than that. Other Naraku,an Kikyo showing up behind corners every hour. Inuyasha hadn't left Kagome's side since that night. Ryuu allowed Inuyasha to stay over to watch Kagome when he wasn't around. Also... they were gonna share a dorm when they go to college in 6 months.

Things were getting very heated up,and Kagome was about ready to confess her past. What was on her chest had to be let go one way or the other way. So anyway... it's Friday,and everyone's leaving school for the weekend.

"Wanna watch a scary movie,tonight,Inuyasha?Dad has to work late,and Hime is visting family in Kyoto so what do you say?"asked Kagome hugging Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha shrugged"Yeah,what the heck as long as Sango and Mrioku aren't there and it isn't a chick flick"

"Okay about the chick flick but why can't Say,and Miro go?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed"Everytime they come they argue about dumb things in the movie or Miroku starts get all horny and touches Sango's bottom.Then all hell breaks lose.I want it to be just you,and me"

"Awww... how... sweet yet harsh of you"smiled Kagome. He rolled his eyes then gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips.

They soon came to Kagome's house. Kagome walked in to a messy house. Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. Then scowled the stairs. Inuyasha backed away.

"Dad!Did you make this mess!I cleaned up before I left!"spat Kagome angerly.

A little boys head poked out from the kitchen. Kagome squealed so loud Inuyasha swore the house shook. He had blood red hair,and innocent jade eyes. Kagome hugged him like he was a favorite teddy bear. He looked to be about 8-years old.

He had a fox tail. Ryuu came running down the stairs and almost tripped over something. He growled then kicked the little toy truck. Kagome was to busy admiring her little cousin to notice her pouting father. No hug for him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They say adults are suppose to be mature?

Ryuu shook the feeling off"Sorry about the mess.The little rainbow kids are here for the week.You wouldn't mind watching them would you?" Kagome tensed.

"D... did you say r... r... rainbow kids?"asked Kagome in terror.

A soccor ball came flying toward Kagome's head. She laid back,and dodged the ball then sighed of relief. Inuyasha gasped then helped Kagome up. Shippo looked around excited and fully energized. Two twin boys,and a girl walked out the living room with a smirk on their face.

Kagome jumped up,and ran to her father.

Kagome yelled"You're kidding!" He walked out in a fast pace. Saying sorry can't help you there. He took off down the road in his sports car.

"Oh Kagome!"called the girl. Kagome walked back inside and closed the door with a slam.

Kagome swallowed her fear,and yelled"Let's get this straight guys.I want you all to clean up this mess!I'm not kidding!"

"Who are they,Kagome?"he asked not a bit as phased.

They took out their paintball guys. The girl smirked"I'm Jina.That's Shippo then Uru,and Kai.We,except Shippo,are the evil rainbow kids.Fear your life"she chuckled evilly.

"Run!"screamed Kagome running upstairs. Inuyasha only snorted. Shippo ran back into the kitchen. Next thing Kagome knows she hears Inuyasha cursing in anger. He ran into the room,and locked the door.

Kagome threw things out her closet"I told you to run.Now where is it!"

"We have to watch those runts!?T...their evil!"he yelled terrified.

Kagome pulled out this old dusty box and opened it. There was a little pistol bead gun,tape,and rough ropes. Inuyasha wiped some of the paint off his shirt wincing because it stung. Kagome looked up at him and sighed. She threw him her extra gun. He caught.

Kagome stood"It's time for battle.Their smarter than you know,and... it's hitting sunset.Sango is an expert.She helped me.We have to call her up,and fast. Miroku too he helped a bit.

"Where was I!No one told me about this adventure!"he whined.

Kagome shrugged"You were out with Kikyo.We called and called no answer.You were probably screwing her or-

"Alright that is uncalled for,Kagome!I'm with you know!Kikyo can jump off a cliff for all I care!"he growled pulling her toward him. She turned red. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome hit Inuyasha in the chest,and he began to laugh.

Kagome yelled"Stop doing that you jerko!" Kagome took her cell out and dialed Sango up.

"Hello,Lady Death talking what's your deal?"came Sango's voice.

Kagome smiled"Hey,Lady D... I got a request for ya" Inuyasha shook his head not understanding their code talk.

"Hey,Kay what's the prob?"asked Sango.

Kagome sat down on the bed"Rainbow kids are down from AM.I need you and Miro down here ASAP.Bring your supplies.Lights will be getting shut out soon.Hurry up night rolling in"

"Alright already on the road right now.Have your window open"said Sango in a rush.

Kagome nodded"Alright.See you in mintue." She hung up. Kagome grabbed the box from under her bed and grabbed her flashlight just as the lights went out.

"Alright are those kids that evil?"he asked just a bit scared out of his wits.

Kagome turned the flashlight on"Yeah... they are the one's who turned the lights out." Sango,and Miroku climbed threw the window soon as the sky began to rumble.

"KAGOME!"called Shippo terrified.

Kagome stood up"Are we ready?"

"Straight up"smiled Kagome loading her gun.


	8. Teens and Adults: Chaotic eh?

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

_**THIS WAS PARTLY MY FRIEND ANGEL OF MIST'S IDEA! REPRESENT!!!!**_

Calculating Life Chapter 8"Teens and Adults:Chaotic,eh?"

Kagome opened the door then tiptoed out the room. Everyone behind her. They made their way downstairs. The house was quiet not a sound heard. Soon as they made it all the way down. Kagome was hit upside the head with a book.

"OW!"whined Kagome.

Inuyasha gasped"Kagome!Are yo-ow!"

He was soon hit by a book as well. They heard giggling behind the staircase. Inuyasha smirked and ran behind the stairs to see Jina. He grabbed her. Kagome helped tie the struggling 9-year old up.

When they finished they snickered. Almost forgetting about Uru and Kai. Thelights flicked once. Next thing they know Uru,and Kai are on the floor. Sango,and Miroku smirked with tape in their hand. Kagome gave Sango a high five.

"Aren't we missing one,Kagome?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped"Oh no,Shippo!"

They ran into the kitchen to see Shippo gulping down a gallon of chcolate milk. Tears appeared in Kagome's eyes.

"Uh oh"whispered Sango stepping back as Shippo dropped the empty bottle.

Kagome yelled"Shippo!you drink my chocolate milk!"

"Oh well"laughed the hyper boy. Kagome ran toward him. He ducked under her outreached arms then ran out the kitchen. Kagome ran after him. Everyone sighed.

Inuyasha asked"She'd addicted to chocolate?"

"Hecks yeah!"yelled Sango. Inuyasha sighed. They had to go stop them before they destroyed the house.

_**Later That Night**_

Everyone slept peacefully except Inuyasha,and Kagome. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap. They kissed each other passionately. They finally pulled away panting. Kagome stood up,taking Inuyasha's hand and walking upstairs.

_**In Kagome's Room**_

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome his top off. She rested her hand on his muscular chest. He kissed down her neck. Kagome sighed in pleasure.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome slipped on a white tank top and some jeans then walked out the room after glancing at the sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled then left the room. She jogged downstairs. She heard her favorite song playing somewhere. Kagome tiptoed into her father's room.

He was watching the day she sung on stage. He must've put it on his new laptop. Kagome listened to herself sing. She felt hands wrap around her waist. Kagme looked up to see Inuyasha. He listened as well. Kagome blushed. they listened to the next part.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Inuyasha whispered"You're a great singer,Kagome"

"Thanks"whispered Kagome.

They walked from the door then downstairs and into the kitchen. The rainbow kids must've already left because they were nowhere in sight same for Sango,and Miroku. 

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't notice Ryuu enter the kitchen. Ryu cleared his thorat.

Ryuu smirked"Isn't it a bit to early for that you two?"

They pulled back faster than you could say 'whoea' Kagome gave her father a hugged then walked toward the refrigarator. Something began to buzz on the couner. It was Kagome's cell. Kagome grabbed it,and walked out the room,and sat on the steps. It was from Kikyo.

"_Does end here.Does it end a week from now.It doesn't really matter you die now!"_

_-Kikyo_

Kagome dialed the number then waited for the slut to answer. Kagome got her wish.

"Hello,Kagome.I knew you'd be dumb enough to call back"came her snobby voice.

Kagome hissed"Kikyo... you can go screw Naraku for all I care because you aren't laying a hand on me!"

"Aww... I'd love to take that offer but Inuyasha's the one I want"came her sluttish voice.

Kagome spat"Why you!How about I give you my fist!" Ryuu,and Inuyasha walked in.

"What have you done!That sound in your voice is pissing me off!Just spit it out,Kikyo!"yelled Kagome wishing she never asked.

Kikyo laughed"We killed the only blood you had left,Kagome.Forgot that basturds name... the one at the kareokee place"

"N... no.Tatsuya!No!You're lieing!"screamed Kagome .

Kikyo laughed"Go found out for yourself. Kikyo hung up. Kagome sobbed in her hands. Inuyasha knelt in front of Kagome.

"What happened,Kgome"asked Inuyasha running his clawed hand threw her raven hair.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha"She killed the only blood family I had left"

Ryuu,and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"I'm next"whispered Kagome. 


	9. Seeing Terror Once Again

_**Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**THIS IDEA WAS FROM MY FRIEND ANGELOFMIST!!! THANK HER!!!!! WOOOO HOO!!!**_

Calculating Life Chapter 9"Seeing Terror Once Again"

_**Next Day**_

Inuyasha had been pissed at Kikyo because she'd joined Naraku's side and killed Kagome's Uncle. Kagome was so upset she locked herself in the room. Not wanting to see or talk to anyone. Not even Inuyasha or her father,Ryuu. Not even Hime.

Inuyasha glared at the floor. Still trying to get Kagome to open the door. It had been a day and a half. He was beginning to get really pissed off. Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Kagome!Open this door!This is the last time I'm telling you to open it!"yelled Inuyasha angely. There was a tump inside.

Kagome's angry voice finally came"Well,then,leave!Stop irritating me!"

"You're the one acting like a kid!"he spat angerly.

Kagome's voice treambled"How do you expect me to act,I.. Inuyasha"

All anger fell off as he smelt her tears.

"I'm sorry.I yelled at you.I just want to comfront you,Kagome!"he whispered.

The door unlocked. He walked in and pulled the crying Kagome into his arms. Kagome sobbed in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha buried his face in her silk raven hair. That smelt of a soothing rain smell.

He hated seeing Kagome cry. Seeing _his_ Kagome cry made him so angry. He tightened his hold on Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and made her look at him"Don't cry.I don't think Tatsuya would want you crying,Kagome"

"I had just met him,then he's dead"sniffed Kagome as Inuyasha wiped her tears with his tumb.

Inuyasha whispered"Naraku and Kikyo have gone to far"

"I know,but,there's nothing we can do"whispered back Kagome.

Inuyasha growled"I'll promise you,and your uncle this... that ... I'll protect you.From every harm there is coming long the way"

"I know you'll protect me,Inuyasha.There's no doubt in that"smiled Kagome.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Inuyasha hugged Kagome. Blocking thoughts of what could happen if he wasn't cautious. Cautious about her protecttion. He promised himself.

_"I won't make anymore mistakes"_

Kagome closed her eyes. Hoping nothing real dangerous would happen. Hoping nothing would happen to Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. She clenched onto his shirt thinking of what Naraku might try to do to Inuyasha while his guard is down. Tears burned her eyes. Until his voice came.

Inuyasha asked catching the scent of fear"Are you alright now?"

"I will be"smiled Kagome looking up at him,and into his determined amber eyes.

He looked in her fragile,and genlte eyes that always made him overprotective. Never wanting to brake a single piece of her fragile body. Kagome gave another smile to him.

He always made her smile. Inuyasha leaned in and capture her lips, not wanting to resist any longer, Kagome kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuysha slid his hand down to he waist, and pulled her closer to him. Sango,and Miroku entered the room.

Sango covered her mouth. Tostop herself from squealing. Sango grabbed the grinning Miroku,and walked out. Gragging the perverted boyfriend of her's down the stairs.

Miroku asked"Why are we leaving?It was-

"Oh shut up,Miroku"muttered Sango cutting him off.

They began to hear argueing outside. Sango,and Miroku peeked outside curious of the happening. Ryuu,and Hime were argueing. Sango knew of Kagome saw this she'd be really upset. Boy did Sango think right. Kagome's hand crossed right past her face.

Kagome opened the door and walked out. The cool air blew her hair as she walked between the fighting couple. Inuyasha panted at the door.

"What were you two _about _to do?"smired Miroku pervertedly.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, but he was red in embrassement.

"Stop fighting!What's going on?!"yelled Kagome pulling her shirt down.

Miroku laughed behind his hand. Inuyasha growled. Miroku took off running, and Inuyasha chased him. Cursing as he dd so.

Ryuu sighed"This is none of your business,Kagome,go back inside"

Hime snapped.

"It's very well her business than it is your,Ryuu!"spat Hime with tears.

Kagome clenched her fist getting angry. She'd never felt so angry before.

Ryuu yelled"I told you already!Kori kissed me!You just don't listen to reason do you!?"

Kagome calmed herself. The sky began to rumble. Warning of a storm,but everyone ignored mother nature's lecture of rumbles. Hime,and Ryuu continued to fight.

"Hime.Do you have proof your own sister would do that?"asked Kagome as Hime took out her cell,and showed her the video.

At that moment. She knew who sent it. Kori was kissing her father. After a while of shockness on his face. He kissed back.

Kagome closed the flip phone and looked at her father. With disappointed eyes. He looked at the floor. Not wanting to see her expression.

Kagome it back to Hime,and whispered"Kikyo sent you this didn't she,Hime?"

"It was a unknown caller"sighed Hime relaxing just a bit.

Kagome clenched her fist"Kikyo's trying to brake you two up.Which like she did with me,and Inuyasha"

"Whose this Kikyo?I keep hearing her name.Where have I heard it before?"sighed Hime asking herself in deep thought.

Kagome shrugged"I don't know,but,she's realy really pissing me off"

"Oh!I remeber!She use to be in the orphange!"snapped Hime after pondering.

Kagome yelled"Say what!So she's adopted!"

"Yeah.She left three-years after you arrived.You met her once,remeber?"nodded Hime as it all came back to her.

Kagome thought back a few years ago.

_**Flashback A Few Years Ago(Both Of Them Are 8-years old)**_

"So you're an orphane too,eh?"asked Kikyo tying her long raven hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah"whispered Kagome fiddling with her finger.

Kikyo asked"I thought you were mute?"

"Oh,uh... you seem nice so... "whispered Kagome not able to make a full sentence.

She blushed of embrassement.

Kikyo sighed"So o what happened to make you like... uh... oh the way you are,Kagome was it?"

"Oh... my father... I-

Kikyo waved her hadn as though a fly was bothering her"Forget it.Don't tell me"

"Why are y.you here"asked Kagome looking at the black journal her mother had given her.

Kikyo turned pale just a bit then she looked at the floor wounded"My father killed my mother then rped me... before the authorities came"

"I'm sorry I asked.Your story not tht different from mine.My father shot my mother then himself.He use to beat me and my mother.Ever since I was 3-years old.He hit me."whispered Kagome feeling years of pain bring tears once again.

The next thing she knew Kikyo was hugging Kagome crying. Kagome felt the pain returning. She hugged Kikyo back and sobbed as well. Both expressing their pain.

_**End Flashback-Now The Present**_

Miroku and Inuyasha ran outside. It made Kagome return to the present time. Shock crossed her face. She touched her cheek to feel tears. Was she actually crying? What was so great about that memory? She remebered the letter Kikyo left the day she was adopted. Adopted before her.

"Kagome are you alright"asked Ryuu,and Inuyasha at the smae time.

Kagome nodded"That was the past this is the present," She looked at the sky and relaxed. " "I hate Kikyo with a passion now. She killed my uncle, and that's way past unforgivable"

"What?Your uncle was killed.Ryuu why didn't you tell me!"yelled Hime angerly.

Kagome yelled"It doesn't matter anymore!Would you two just shut up!"

There was complete silence. Kagome took flaming steps up to her room. Inuyasha followed her. Ryuu and Hime sighed then looked at each other. Both hated making Kagome upset. Expectly when it was towards them.

"We should put this whole thing behind us?"asked Hime in a hushed tone.

Ryuu nodded agreening. He pulled Hime into a comfronting hug.

Sango,and Miroku left after saying goodbye. The sky finally let rain fall. the sky darkened. Night rolled in,and it still rained. Kagome laid awake on the sleeping Inuyasha's arms.

Her head rested on his bare muscular chest. She listened to his heart beat once again. She got out of bed,and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and opened the refrigarator. Kagome grabbed a juice.

"What are you doing up so early?"come Hime's voice from the shadows.

Kagome squeaked . Hime laughed.

Hime smiled"Sorry.So... why you up at 3:48AM in the morning?"asked Kagome smirking.

"The storm woke me up.So why are you up at 3:4_9_ AM in the morning?"asked Kagome smirking.

Hime rubbed her pulp belly"This child is killing me"

"I feel so sorry for you"smiled Kagome teasing.

Hime sat in a chair and Kagome sat in front of her. She opened her drink,and took a sip.

Hime asked"So you're going to college?When?"

"I'm going sometime in October this year.Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha as well"smiled Kagome as she took another sip.

Hime asked"Who are you sharing dorms with?"

"Probably,Sango.Yeah... Sango"nodded Kagome deciding.

Hime asked smiling"Oh and what about Inuyasha?"

"To much drama considering Kikyo's going to the same college as us,"frowned Kagome. "Plus his older brother Sesshomaru will be there.On his last year.So no.To much stress to handle"

Hime giggled"I see.Do you know what everyone's gonna become?Including yourself?"

"Sango,and I are gonna be doctor's.Miroku's gonna be a mechanic,and Inuyasha's gonna be a businessman with his brother,Sesshomaru.In their father's company.We planned all of this as kids"smile Kagome.

Hime nodded agreeable"That's great but what are your foes gonna be?"

"Unfortuantely.Kikyo's gonna also be a doctor.Naraku's gonna be a businessman as well,but NOT in the Takahashi Company.Those two are gonna be a huge distraction"groaned Kagome.

Hime nodded"I see.I warn you.Things are gonna get a lot more dramatic.Expectly when those two are going"

"Already perpared,Hime"smiled Kagome excited.

Hime shivered"I never seen someone wanting to go to college.How horrific"

"Well,I'm not 100 wanting go.A part of me wants to stay here and help you,and Dad with the baby.It's your first time being parents.To a baby!Not me!"smiled Kagome finishing her drink.

Hime smiled"You were only a baby to me when you arrived at the orphanage anyhow.So I think I'm perpared"

"Yeah.I doubt the baby is gonna be mute though,Hime"giggled Kagome.

Hime nodded agreeing. There was a knock at the back door. They froze like ice.

Kagome stood and walked to the door"Who could be-AHHH!"

Kagome fell back onto the floor and crawled back away from the person before her.


	10. The Dark Memories Return

_**The deal is that I'm DarkShadow At Midnight!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!**_

_**THIS IDEA WAS MY FRIENDS ANGELOFMIST!!! REPRESENT HER!!!!!! SHE HELPED ME IN TIMES OF NEED!!! THANK YOU!!!!**_

Calculating Life Chapter 10"The Dark Memories Return"

Kagome hugged her knees and sobbed. Hime stood beside Kagome and called for Inuyasha,and Ryuu. Who arrived quickly. The man stood in the doorway looking at Kagome with a soft gaze. His gaze was also full of sorrow and guilt.

"You basturd!I told you not to come here!"spat Ryuu standing in front of Kagome.

The man growled"I'm her father!I have a right to be here,basturd!"

"I'm going to tell you once,Ken,get the hell out of my house!"growled Ryuu unhumanly.

Kagome yelled repeadly"No,no,no,no!get out of my head!You basturd!Don't come near me!"

"I made a mistake,Kagome.I'm trying to fix it.Please!"he whispered taking one step.

Ryuu pulled the gun from his pocket. He was glad he brought it. Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he saw Kagome look at Ryuu in pure horror. Memories from 13-years ago flashed in her head.

Kagome screamed out"Put the gun away!Please!Stop!"

"Ryuu put the gun down!"yelled Hime hugging Kagome.

Ryuu fired the trigger. Kagome screamed. The bullet went past the unphased Ken. He had tears. Kagome looked up at her birth father with many emotions. Hazel caught dark blue eyes. He was about to talk until Kagome cut him off in a heartbeat.

Kagome yelled"How are you alive?!"

"That day.Wait... I want to tell you the whole story.September 15th.It was a rainy day.Never seemed to stop.I came home.You were asleep upstairs.I hear this tumping noise in me,and your mothers room.So I went to investigate.I walked in to see your mother with another man.A unbearable sight"he sighed. His eyes full of pain.

"Liar!Mom would never do that to you!Stop lying to me!"spat Kagome. Shaking in sorrow,and fear.

Ken ran his hand threw his dark hair"I'm telling the truth!"

"What does it matter?!"yelled Kagome.

Ken yelled in frustration"That's the whole point!The reason I went completely insane!"

"I bet you hit mom before I was even born!"spat Kagome not wanting to hear anymore of his lies.

Ken's gaze softened"That's a lie.I couldn't take the pain," He leaned against the wall. "You aunt,my sister,Kumori,and your newborn brother Souta died in a car crash.You remeber don't you?"

"Souta... I miss him"muttered Kagome hugging her knees. Tears slid down her cheek.

Ryuu growled"Just go!You're causing even more pain!She just stopped being mute,and you're only going to cause it again!"

"What is your wish,Kagome?"asked Ken.

Kagome stood up. She couldn't pinpoint the weird,queasy feeling she was having. Was she actually having affection toward her birth father. The one she hated at the age of 5.

Kagome whispered"I was watching you beat mom.You chased me to my room after while.What had I done?"

"I told you I couldn't take the pain,and anger.The death of Kumori,and Souta really hit me."he whispered obviously in pain.

Kagome whispered"It's been over 13-years ever since that day.I'm about to go to college.Even if I decided to forgive you... what the cause?"

"I just want to be in your life again."he whispered.

Her eyes softened. Thinking of when her family was whole. It had been so much better. The front door was all the sudden kicked in. Inuyasha's amber eyes caught Kagome's pissed dark blue eyes. He had to do it. The police escorted him to his ear.

Kagome stood at his door"You're going to have to gain years and years of trust back... Father"

"Understood but before I go... I need to tell you that I wasn't just sitting at home for 13-years.I... I got someone pregnant.1 year ago.Her name's Remi Higurashi.The mother,Hasuya died giving birth to her.I... I can't take care of a 1-year old 24/7-

"I'll watch her."whispered Kagome. He smiled. The smiled she remebered at age 3.

Ken whispered"Thank you.I'll bring her over tommorow"

"Here's my cell number.Call me before you come."she handed him the piece of paper. He nodded and took it.

The police closed the door and left. Kagome walked back inside from the rain,and glared at Inuyasha. She stomped up to her room. Ryuu sighed when Hime glared at him. She began her lecture about violence.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome changed into a white tank top,and boys' briefs. She sat on her bed and dried her hair as Inuyasha leaned against the wall. The silence bugged him.

"You're mad aren't you?"he asked. Kagome's eye's slit.

Kagome stood and yelled"That's pretty obvious!No one asked you to do that!"

"Instinct,Kagome!He's planning something!Whose side are you on!I've known you longer then your own birth father!"he yelled clenching his fist in anger.

Kagome yelled as her wet crinkled hair spilled over her shoulders"I don't give a rats ass what your instinct tells you!How are you certain he's planning something,Inuyasha!"spat Kagome angerly.

"This is all out-of-the-blue don't you think!Naraku,and Kikyo are onto you,and you're falling in their trap once again!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"He's bringing my little sister tommorow!And you're not stopping me from pushing him away OR getting closer to him!"

"Kagome!I'm serious!Think about!Naraku is on to you,and me!Anything that happens now can affect our lives later!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"Well,... thats my problem!"

"Ohhh!Now you're not listening to reason!"yelled Inuyasha as she walked over to the bed.

Kagome yelled"Fell free to go home,sleep on the floor,or on the couch because I'm not talking to you!"

"Wha-!Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha. She looked the other way as she laid in the bed.

Inuyasha growled"You're acting like a kid,Kagome!Say something!"

There was still no reponse.

"Keh!I'm sleeping on the couch"he grumbled walking out then slamming the door. Before he left he turned the light out.

Kagome looked at the celin,and thought:

_"He made a mistake.Emotions force people to do things that don't want too.Mom had told me who that guy was,and why she'd been kissing him that day at the park.Her feelings for Dad had changed after Souta's death.I promised not to tell him about that.I was so angry at mom for that.Poor Dad.Ryuu...Dad... nothing wil change between us.I hope."_


	11. When You Think You're Up You're Really D

Hey!DarkShadow AT Midnight Here!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

_**REPRESENT ME FRIEND ANGELOFMIST SHE HELPED ME A LOT!!! CHECK HER OUT!!!**_

Also! I'm changing Remi's age.She's 7!!!!

Calculating Life Chapter 11"When You Think You're Up You're Really Down"

_**Next Day:Dawn**_

Kagome drunk her orange juice. Inuyasha glanced at her once in a while. She didn't bother say good morning to him. Her cell buzzed. Kagome grabbed her cell,and read the message:

_I'm outside.-Ken_

Kagome got up,and walked out the back door to see what might have been Remi behind Ken. She had dark hair,and hazel eyes. She looked like Kagome only a bit. Kagome smiled,and walked up to Ken.

"Sorry... she's a bit shy.Remi... this is your half sister,Kagome.

Kagome Makotsu"he whispered. Kagome looked at him but then knelt down to Remi,and smiled.

Kagome smiled"Are you gonna give me a hug or not?"

She smiled then came from behin Ken and hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. Inuyasha,and Ryuu looked from the door. Ken looked at Inuyasha in disgust. A unapproved frown on his face. Inuyasha growled.

"I have to go.I'm gonna be late.Be good,Remi"he hissed then got in his car and left.

Remi watched his car disappear sadly. Kagome saw herself when she was her age. Alone and lost. She shook it off.

Kagome asked"What's the matter,Remi?" She let out a whine but did't say anything.

"Are you gonna tell me or what?"asked Kagome.

Remi had tears in her eyes. She shook her head. Kagome could only guess why she was mute.

Kagome asked"Did something happen?You can tell me... don't be afraid" She let out a whimper then whispered in her ear.

"Is daddy going to be okay.He was argueing with someone.I don't like seeing him angry.He brakes thing,and yells then slams his door," She clenched Kagome's shirt in fear. "I started crying this morning and he punched a hole into the wall"

Kagome hugged Remi"I can't tell you what I think because I've gone threw the same thing but... did he hit you?"

"No.He never hits me."she let out another whimper.

Kagome stood up"Don't cry.He'll be on"

Remi took her had and they walked inside. Hime peeked from the kitchen,and Remi went to the other side of Kagome.

"Don't be scared.I won't hurt you... what's your name?"asked Hime walking from the kitchen.

Remi hugged Kagome's waist and buried her face in her shirt as she blushed a pink color. Hime started laughing. Kagome glared at her.

Hime giggled"I'm sorry.She reminds me of you when you were her age" Kagome turned red then began up the stairs not saying another word.

"Does shyness run in the Higurashi family?"giggled Hime. Ryuu grumbled something.

Hime sighed"Stop acting like a child"

"Kagome's acting that way... "commented Inuyasha.

A shoe came flying down the stairs he dodged it then glared at Kagome who then went into her room. He growled then crossed his arms. Hime rolled her eyes at the pouting boys. So immature.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome watched Remi stare at her as she wrote in her journal. Remi fiddled with the bed sheet and her fingers. As though she had ants in her pants.

"Are you alright,Remi?"asked Kagome.

Remi jumped"Oh... yeah.It's gonna storm"

"How do y-

They sky rumbled. Threatening of a storm. Weather was crazy lately. Kagome looked shocked but then remeber how she could always sense mother natures daily chioce.

Kagome smiled"I use to do that,and still do but I ignore it.Are you alright?"

"No... I'm bored"mummbled Remi.

Kagome closed her book,and turned toward her"What do you want to do?"

"Ask questions"she whispered,and Kagome smiled.

Kagome nodded"Alright... shoot"

Kagome got up,and walked over to the bed,and sat beside Remi. The rain's scent entered threw the open window. Making them both drowsy but they stayed awake.

"Whose the dog boy?"asked Remi curious.

Kagome gave a grunt,and Remi knew she'd been angry at him"My uh... boyfriend if you know what that is now"

"Yes... Daddy has had a lot of girlfriends that aren't very nice"shrugged Remi.

Kagome held back the blurted anger but smiled"Oh,I see but... the dog boys name is Inuyasha"

"Cool.Why are you angry at,Inuyasha?"asked Remi super-curious.

Kagome sighed"Well... he called the police on Daddy,because he hurt me.Not physically though just... emotionally"

"Oh... Daddy always tells me the truth about things.He told me I had a sister since I was little.He told me about me mommy,and your mommy,and all the bad things he did that he didn't mean"whispered Remi getting teary eyed.

Kagome whispered"Cherish those moments,Remi because I didn't get too"

"I know"smiled Remi softly.

Kagome asked"Have any friends?"

"No... I don't like talking unless I'm around people I like.Like you,and daddy.They say I'm weird"she whispered as Kagome's cell rung.

Kagome groaned"Hold on,Remi.Hello?"

"Hey,Kags... fell me in on the drama"came Sango's interesting voice as though SOMEONE told her.

Kagome growled"Who told you about me Dad,Say?"

"I heard Kikyo called Inuyasha that night it happened then Kikyo told Ayame who told Kouga who told Naraku who Kagura who told Bankotsu who all his brother then it spread around.It soon got to me.Kikyo's been acting all smug.A huge smiled on her face.It makes me suspious"talked on Sango.

Kagome growled"I'll call you back"

Kagome hung up,and looked at the sleeping Remi,and smiled. She must've been tired. Kagome got up,and walked out the room,and then down stairs,and ot the back door after asking where Inuyasha was. She grabbed his collar and brought him face-to-face.

"Thank you for telling Kikyo my business,Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome pissed.

Inuyasha looked confused"Huh?I told Kikyo nothing!She called and was talking all crazy talk.She was saying something like I bet you wish something I couldn't understand.I was to bussy thinking about you"

"How causal,Inuyasha"grumbled Kagome letting him go,and about to leave until he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm serious.The reason I called the cops was because he was burning a hole threw your soul barrier and to your heart"

"Save the theory for someone who believes it."hissed Kagome trying to push him away.

Inuyasha growled"Look!I'm sorry okay!I didn't mean it!"

"Just forget it"hissed Kagome looking the other way. He grabbed her chin and turned her toward him.

Inuyasha whispered"So you hate me now?"

"NO!DON'T THINK THAT!"blurted Kagome as though someone just stuck her with a sharp pin.

Inuyasha smirked seeing the look in her eye,and she looked away. He slid his hand into her's. She turned toward him. Falling for his trap of seduction.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry... I just couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore.I love you so much I'm willing to let you get close to your father"

"You're such a jerk"whispered Kagome as a small smile crept onto her face.

Inuyasha smirked"Oh so I'm a free jer-

"No... you;re my jerk"whispered Kagome looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked then captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Remi looked out the window with amused eyes. Her eyes were full of darkness. A smirk crossed her face. A sinister smirk crossed her face as the couple made out. The cold air blew her hair. As they entered the house she came back in.

She smirked at the black book on the desk. The title pf it being 'Calculating Life'

Remi snorted then giggled threw her black veined hand.


	12. Tricked Between Hate And Love

_**What's the deal DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!**_

Calculating Life Chapter 12"Tricked Between Love And Hate"

_**Later That Night**_

Remi had finally gone home. She'd seemed to be acting a bit strange. Inuyasha kept growling for some odd reason. Kagome sat on the balcony,and looked at the night sky,and thought things threw,

_"Could've what Inuyasha said be true?Is this all just a set up?No... he's wrong.Naraku didn;t even knoow about this,but Remi said he was argueing with someone on the phone.Inuyasha just doesn't understand"_

Kagome got up,and walked inside.

_**3 Months Later**_

May had finally rolled in fast,and summer hit Tokyo quick. It was about time everyone got ready for college. The graduation went by fast as well. Naraku,and Kikyo had a smug look on their face just like Sango had told her 3 months ago.

"Hey,you alright,Kagome"came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She was at his house because had gone into labor and no one would be home. Summer was the storm season and that's exactly what it did. Storm.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She leaned into his hug,and relaxed. All memories of Remi,Naraku,and Kikyo went away. As she relaxed in his protecting arms.

Kagome asked"I'm starting to get this weird feeling that you were right about my father,and Naraku then Kikyo.Everytime I write something in my journal I get this weird vibe that someone read it.There's a lot of things you or anyone knows"

"I can't read it?"pouted Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head"No... my strengths,and weaknesses are in that book.It's just stuff I don't want anyone to know"

"Why can't I know about those type things?"he asked getting just a bit angry.

Kagome sighed"You might not feel the way towards me if you did,and someone might here"

"Keh,forget it.It doesn't matter"muttered Inuyasha pulling away from Kagome.

Kagome sat down on her bed,and asked"So you're mad at me now?"

"I said forget it,Kagome"he muttered turning the other way.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap,and slid both of her hands into his and whispered"There are somethings I can tell you but then there's things... I'm afraid to tell you"

"I thought you're suppose to trust me with all secrets"whispered Inuyasha avoiding her eyes.

Kagome made him look at her and whispered"I do trust you... it's just that I'm scared"

"Don't be,Kagome,I'll always be with you.No matter what your secrets are.My feelings toward you won't change"muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed"I know.This necklace.Do you realize I never take it off?"

"Yeah.Your mother left it for you right?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded"Yeah.There's a thing that ran on my mother's side."

"What?What is it?"asked Inuyasha squeezing her hand lightly.

Kagome sighed"I'm half neko,Inuyasha,and... there are many weaknesses behind that"

"Y... you're half.W-

"Remeber I told you when I accidentally called you half you know.I heard it a lot because my father always called me that"whispered Kagome blinking back tears.

Inuyasha asked"So... take this off so I can see the real you,Kagome.The person you been hiding for over 6 years"

"No... no... "whispered Kagome getting off of him,and looking at the moon.

Inuyasha asked"What are you so afraid of... you can't hate being half neko that much"

"I do.People hate nekos more than half dog or wolf or fox.There are three different kinds of neko.The kind that trick you,the kind that's obessed with power,and are theif,and the kind that are dark and only like to kill.I'm all three.Those kind are the ones that started the war long ago in the fedual era.Their called Midnight Walkers."whispered Kagome touching her necklace.

There was silence. She knew Inuyasha had a shock look on his face. Kagome hugged her knees,and let tears slip down her cheek. She felt arms wrap around her. He planted a kiss on her neck. Kagome was shocked.

Inuyasha whispered"I told you.No matter what you are I'll still love you.I am shocked about all of this,but other than that so what"

"I'm sorry I doubted you,Inuyasha"whispered Kagome.

She didn't notice his hand as unfastening her necklace. The necklace dropped in front of Kagome,and she gasped. She couldn't move because the power of the neko was beginning to surge threw her as though she were struck by lightening. Two black neko ears appeared on Kagome's head,her nails became claws,her hair had silver highlights,and one vein turn black on both of her arms. She clenched her fist.

Kagome whispered"Wh... why did you do that,Inuyasha?"

"I don't want anymore secrets,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha as she stood up.

Kagome whispered"Some secrets are meant to keep hidden"

He looked into her shocking purple eyes. The orbs were exactly like cat eyes. Amber circled her pupil. She had tears at the brim of her eye lids. When a tear fell Inuyasha felt guilty.

"I'm sorry,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome wiped her tears as Inuyasha stood up. He touched her shoulder. Kagome began wipeing her tears. Inuyasha hugged Kagome. He didn't notice the sly smirk on her face.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and flung him onto the floor then began to laugh. Inuyasha groaned then glared up at Kagome. She turned the light on,and continued laughing. He jumped up,and took one step toward her. She tricked him!

Kagome smirked"You shouldn't of took that necklace off.Now you'll never be able to catch me"

"How much do you want to bet!"he growled.

Kagome giggled gleefully"Oh... so it's Dog vs.Cat eh?No one home.This outta be fun"

"Come here"he jumped towards her with the necklace in his pocket.

Kagome jumped out of his reach an onto the desk chair. She giggled amused. Kagome pointed at the door,and it opened automaticly. Inuyasha looked at her then the door. When he looked back at her she was gone. He felt something warm kiss his neck. He turned around to see Kagome smiling.

He fell back. holding back the yell in his thorat. Kagome laughed so hard tears fell. She took a couple steps back,and she was in darkness. Only thing he could see were her seductive purple/amber eyes. They then disappeared. Inuyasha gulped,and made his way downstairs where Kagome probably was. He sniffed to snif out her scent.

Her amused voice came like a echo"You can't snif me out unless I'm human or you're mate mate,and none are those are occuring right now.Ha ha ha ha ha"

"Kagome... stop playing around"growled Inuyasha angerly.

Kagome giggled"You're hot when you're mad." He turned red. "None of this would've happened if you hadn't tooken the necklace off"

"Why were you acting all scary about me seeing your true self!"called Inuyasha curious.

Kagome smirked in the shadows,and he could tell"The human me is still here but more away from the past,and close to the future.the human wouldn't want me to say this but... when I was 8... there was this boy.Human Kagome had a crush on him.She was so curisous about her neko side she took the seal off,and she ended up telling the boy things she only kept in her journal or in her head.In my head"

"Well... keep going"he grumbled trying to keep the comment about the boy out her head.

Kagome giggled"Why of course.Anyway,she became me.She told him all those things.He told me he liked me as well.A week later,and I still didn't have the seal I saw him talking to this other girl telling her the exact things he told me.The neko got really angry." Inuyasha continued to listen still searching. "The human Kagome tried to stop me from getting my fifth black vein.Meaning only the worse for the world.Another war perhaps.hime put the seal on me before I did something I' regret.For instance kill him.The human was afraid I'd do it to you,but I can't.Wanna know why?"

"Why?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled"Me,and the human are in love with you.Ever heard love conquers over all.Even evil.We only knew that boy for a month.So there were no deep passions to stop that darkness away.I can't even harm Kikyo," There was silence for a second. "But... if she harms the one I love.That seal of protection of her falls.Which happened when she killed my uncle.Anyway... come and find me dog boy"

"I'm going to find you one way or another,Kagome!"he called looking over his shoulder.

Inuysha closed his eyes then opened them. His amber eyes pierced threw the darkness like a knife. He smirked ready to find the neko Kagome. Though... she had plans on her own. Kagome smirked and licked her lips then got ready to play.


	13. Ready To Play Or Die Part 1

_**DarkShadow At Midngiht Here To Play!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!**_

Calculating Life Chapter 13"Ready To Play Or Die Part 1"

_**On the Search**_

Inuyasha sighed. He still couldnt find her. It's been like an hour. Hime,and Ryuu will be here soon. Kagome was playing jokes with him,and he was getting pissed off. He closed his eyes to calm down. He didn't notice the figure come,and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm getting really pissed off"he grumbled angerly.

Kagome smirked"Then calm down"

Inuyasha jumped back,and fell onto the couch behind him. Kagome laughed so hard she had to lean against the wall to supposrt herself from falling. Inuyasha got up and stomped toward Kagome.

"Ohhh... Mr.Pissed is on fire"she smired lustfully this made Inuyasha's eye widen. What was she up too?

Inuyasha took one step back,and asked"What are you planning,Kagome?"

"Nothing."she smirked walking toward him.

Her purple eyes got his attention. It was lureing. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the collar,and smirked. Looking him directly in the eye. His eyes shined a faint red. She smirked.

Kagome whispered her warm breath touching his neck"I'm arousing you aren't I,Inuyasha"

His hands slid to her waist,and leaned in. Kagome gave him a teasing but quick kiss on the lips. He pushed Kagome into the wall behind her. She smirked,and ran her hand threw his silver hair. Inyuasha couldn't take it anymore.

He smashed his lips onto Kagome. She smirked and kiss him back. They didn't notice a car pull up into the drive way.

_**Outside In The Parking Lot-5 mintues later**_

Sango,and Miroku got out the car talking about something. Sango turned the knob and walked in. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You can't just walk in a-

Sango,Kohaku,and Miroku turned the light on to see something they didn't want too. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away and gasped. Sango fainted. Miroku caught her before she hit the floor. Kohaku's mouth was wide in shock.

Miroku grabbed his ear to bring him down to the floor,and then covered his eyes. Miroku was red as a firecracker and looked at the floor as they got dressed. Kagome took her necklace out Inuyasha's pocket and put it on then went upstairs also red. Inuyasha put on his shirt. Miroku fanned Sango.

Inuyasha took a breath,then barked"You two don't know how to knock!"

"This is really... god... I'm gonna be scarred for the rest of my life"he shivered severely.

Hime,the newborn,and Ryuu pulled up,and Inuyasha went pale as snow. Inuyasha gulped. Hime walked in,and gasped. She knelt down to Sango,and check for a heartbeat.

Hime asked"What on earth happened?Did she faint?"

"Du...ah... yeah"muttered Miroku removing his hand from Kohaku's face.

Hime looked at Inuyasha then Miroku then Kohaku's fazed face"Oh god... where's Kagome?"

"Upstairs"pointed out Kohaku.

Hime stomped up the stairs as Ryuu entered the house the the baby boy in his arms. Sango soon woke up.

Ryuu asked"What the hell is going on here?"

Inuyasha followed Hime upstairs not wanting to face Ryuu.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome looked at Hime as she yell at her,and Inuyasha.

"Are you two crazy!?"yelled Hime.

Kagome showed Hime the necklace ans she gasped.

Hime knelt in front of Kagome"You transformed?!Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine.He remved it so technically none of this is my fault"muttered Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

Hime yelled"Nothing changing much when you transform you both went to far!"

"It isn't like we haven't done it before"whispered Inuyasha.

Hime went pale"Oh my gosh.You're both about to go to college now what if Kagome got pregnant what would you do then?"

They both looked at each other not ever thinking of that. Kagome sighed.

"Think things threw before you do it you two.what you do today will affect you tommorow"she sighed relaxing.

Inuyasha nodded as did Kagome. They went downstairs. Kagome held her baby brother. Inuyasha looked at Sango,and Miroku who still were mourning from the image they'd seen. He smirked. Sango glared at Inuyasha.

Kagome asked"What's his name,Hime?"

"His name is Ikuya."smiled Hime.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He smiled. Both thinking the same thing. If she did get pregnant. They's work it out.

_**A Week Later **_

Kagome,and Sango stood in front of the desk. The woman were setting things up for thing. Inuyasha was mad at Kagome because she was gonna be in a dorm with Sango. They woman finally printed two pages out. She handed it to them.

They left.

"This is gonna be really hard"mummbled Sango looking at all the books she had to put in her backseat.

Kagome asked"Who said it was gonna be easy.We don't start until nexy week so chill.All the time we need.Take me home would you"

"Yeah,alright"nodded Sango as they go in the car.

_**Makotsu Place**_

"Kagome... no one's home.Maybe I should stay here until someone comes home"suggested Sango.

Sango smiled"I'll be fine.Go pick up Kohaku from his friends house.You know he hates waiting."

"Alright.Lock the doors behind you,alright?!"she called as Kagome walked up to the house. She only waved. Sango sighed then left.

Kagome walked into the dark house. Kagome walked into the kitchen,and sat her keys down. She reached for the switc. Someone grabbed her around the chest. A gag was put on her face. Everything began to get blurry. Kagome passed out. The person smirked,and dragged Kagome to the car in the back yard.


	14. Ready To Play Or Die Part 2

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Calculating Life chapter 14"Play Or Die Part 2"

_**Next Day;Dawn**_

Hime sobbed on Ryuu's arm after reading the letter. Ryuu clenched the note in his hand.

_Sorry to have taken your daughter. As dumb as you are I thought you would've seen that Remi,and Ken were illusions. That basturds dead. Her father killed himself remeber? I'll enjoy my life with your daughter. Thanks for the sacrifice. Oh,and tell Inuyasha... I hope he suffers. For she will as well. I'll enjoy taking care of your half breed child._

_-Naraku_

There was bamming at the door. Ryuu ran to the door,and opened the door. Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha walked in. Sango was pale,and her cheek was soaked with tears. Hime hugged Sango who also cried.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?"asked Sango.

Inuyasha took the note from the pacing Ryuu. He was talking to someone on the phone. Inuyasha read the last part over and over again. _"I'll enjoy taking care of your half breed child"_

Kagome was pregnant. Inuyasha's eyes went blood red. Miroku pushed the growling Inuyasha into the wall.

Miroku yelled"Transforming in't gonna help any,Inuyasha!"

"I'm going to kill that basturd!"growled Inuyasha.

Ryuu hung the phone up"I got the hole SWAT team ready.When I find them I'll put them in jail for life"

"Not if I don't kill them first!"growled out Inuyasha. Sango,and Hime continued to cry.

_**Where Kagome Was Taken**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She looked around to only see a dim light. On the left side of the basement,room,or cellur. She didn't know. She was confused. Kagome felt sick to her stomach,and threw up. She coughed sercal times before she could contain herself. She felt really thirsty.

She tried to move but she was tied to a chair. Kagome remeber what had happened,and began to yell. Something hard hit her in the face. Kagome squeaked.

"Shut up!You're not going anywhere!"came Kikyo's voice.

A light was turn on,and Kagome squinted in pain. She looked around. She was in a white painted room. Naraku walked threw the door.

Kagome spat"Let me go!"

"Why if I did what would be the point of you being here?"asked Naraku standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

Kagome had tears in her eyes"Please let me go."

"You're going to become my mate,and that child you bear will be tortured just like all half breeds should be"hissed Naraku. Kagome was shocked. She really felt bad then. Sh let her head fall,and began to cry.

Kikyo scofted"You're pathetic"

"Let me go!"screamed Kagome shaking violently. She tried to loosen the ropes. Naraku frowned,and grabbed Kagome's chin,and she looked at him panting. He tightened his hold. Kagome winced.

Naraku growled out"You will except your future!"

"Go to hell!"growled Kagome as she spat in his face.

Naraku back away,and wiped the spit off his face. He then slapped Kagome. Kikyo sneered. Thinking of Kagome having Inuyasha's child made her blood boil. Kikyo grabbed the locket around Kagome's neck,and snatched it off.

Kagome became her neko self. She growled up at them both. Naraku glared into her purple eyes. Two veins were black. Kikyo looked at Kagome with silver eyes.

Kikyo sneered"You aren't the only one with secrets,half demon!"

"You're nothing but a miko!"spat Kagome. Kikyo's hand glowed blue. The door swung open.

A man started talking in Gaelic. Kagome understood him clearly. "_We're being tracked on the computer's,Master Naraku.We're running out of time.The portal to the fedual era's gonna close less than 3 hours_" Kagome smirked.

"Damn it all!I'll be back"spat Naraku following the scottish man out the room.

Kikyo grumbled"What did he say?"

"How am I suppose to know.I speak english,and japanese that is it"spat Kagome angerly at Kikyo.

Kikyo's cell rung. She snatched it out her pocket,and groaned not bothering to look at the collar I.D.

"Hello?!"spat Kikyo.

Inuyasha's voice growled"Where is Kagome you flithy slut!"

"Oh... if it isn't,Inuyasha.I'd watch my back if I were you"she smirked.

Kagome growled.

Inuyasha spat"Why are you doing this!?"

"That's a dumb question.You left me for this worthless neko!"shouted Kikyo angerly. She paced. Kagome used her claws on the rope. She was shocked serverely. Kagome squeaked.

Kikyo smirked"Did I forget to tell you I put a spell on that rope so you can't get out of it!"

"Cad Chujge tusa sraoilleog!"spat Kagome. (_why you slut_)

Kikyo growled"What did you say to me!"

"Let me speak to Kagome!"he spat angerly.

Kikyo smirked"Ta! Inuyasha" She hung up,and Kagome growled.

Naraku walked in. He whispered something in Kikyo's ear,and she smirked nodding. A few guys walked in,and untied Kagome. She tried to brake free. Their grips only got worser. She still didn't care. she ignored the pain shooting threw her. She couldn't hold it anymore,and threw up on one of the men.

"Ah!Sick!Why you!"spat the man as he threw Kagome into the truck,and closed the door.

Kagome kicked the door over and over to no avail. Kagome began to cry trying to think. Something snapped in her head. She searched her pockets and found her cell phone. She smiled. Kagome dialed the house phone.

"Hello!Kagome!"came Ryuu's voice.

Kagome yelled"Please come get me,Dad!I'm scared!"

"Calm down,Kagome.Where are you?"he asked in a hurry.

Kagome swallowed"They put me in this truck.This man was talking Gaelic.He said a portal to the fedual era?What did they mean?Are they going back into the past?"

"I know where their going!Rei!their going to the well!At the old shrine!We have to hurry!Here Inuyasha!"called Ryuu in a rush.

Inuyasha asked"What did they do to you!Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine.Kikyo,and Naraku smacked me a few times,my stomachs killing me,and I'm thirsty"whispered Kagome hearing voices.

Inuyasha asked"Y... you know?"

"Yeah... I'm pregnant,Inuyasha..."she whispered.

Inuyasha whispered"Kagome please forgive me for not protecting you.Please stay safe!"

"I will.I miss you."she whispered beginning to cry.

Inuyasha whispered"I love you,Kagome"

"I love you too"whispered Kagome.

The door swung open,and the big guard dude reached for Kagome. He took the phone. Kagome screamed as the other guard grab her arm. She kicked him in the face. He cursed then grabbed her again. Naraku took the phone.

Naraku spat"You think you're so sneaky don't you?Take her to the well!"

"No!Let go of me,basturds!I don't want to go in there!Let go of me!"spat Kagome sobbing as they walked toward the hut with the screaming Kagome.

Kagome looked at the home she once lived in and cried harder. She began to scream for her mother for no reason. This confused everyone. The wind picked up soon as the SWAT team showed. A woman appeared in front of the shrine. She had a pissed off look on her face.

A blue light went toward the guards. They became dust. Kagome fainted. The pain was overwhelming. Inuyasha and the others arrived. He ran toward Kagome.

The woman disappeared. When everyone looked for Naraku or Kikyo. They were no where to be found.

_**Hospital**_

"She'll be fine.She clearly needed water.She can leave when she wakes up."smiled the doctor. They nodded and she left the room.

Sango asked"I have a bad feeling those two are gonna pop up when Kagome has the pup"

"They'll die that very day then.Neko are very overprotective of their pups just like Hanyou Dogs are overprotective of their mates"muttered Ryuu.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead"I'm not letting Kagome out of m sight anymore.Even if I'm mad at her"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. Everyone left to give them privacy. Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"asked Inuyasha barrying his face in her neck.

Kagome slid her hand into his silky hair"I'm fine but... what about you?"

"I'm such an idiot!I should've stayed by you!"he cursed himself.

Kagome made him look at her"No!Don't think that!I'm serious,Inuyasha!Your love protected me enough!"

"I'm so sorry"he whispered.

Kagome made him look and her,and she placed her soft lips onto his,and he kissed back. She pulled away and looked at him.

Kagome whispered"Mark me as yours,Inuyasha"

"Are you sure?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded"Yes.I'm sure."

He nodded,and kissed down her neck. After sucking on her neck for a while he bit into it. Kagome squeaked. She clenched onto his shirt as he licked all the blood away. He pulled away from her neck,and captured her lips. They then pulled away an hugged each other. Kagome dug her neko nails into his shoulder. he only winced a bit. she licked away the blood. The scar was a K just a mark to calim him as hers.

_**Midnight**_

Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep as she wrote in her journal.

"_Calculating is a lot of math to do. It's a fight between the past,presnt,and fute.A fight between love,and hate,then a fight between fantasy,and reality. It takes forever to finish the math,but... I have finally finished it,but I haven't finished the corrections in my essay. The last paragraph won't be written until Kikyo,and Naraku are found. Will there be more to the math,and more to the story of life? I can only guess.But... later life is only for my imagination. Will this life od pain ever end?"_

"Stop thinking so much,Kagome.Let the others wonder.Go to sleep"he whispered in her ear tiredly.

Kagome closed her book and turned toward him"Alright"

He captured her lips into a quick kiss then pulled away. She laid her head on his chest.

Inuyasha whispered"I love you"

"I love you too"she smiled,and closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand rest on her stomach.

The cool wind of the darkness blew threw the window. Sleep,and silence was all that was happening for now.


End file.
